Forbidden
by CharlieSimms
Summary: This was written by me and my friend! Please Read and Review!!!


~Author's Note~ I do not own Jo Gibbs or Drew Varley. If anyone is offended by this story just tell me and i'll take it down. I'm not basing this off of actually events just by the events of me and my friends fucked up mind :)  
  
Sitting on the edge of the stage, Joane, "Jo," Gibb fiddled with the diamond ring that heavily weighted on her right hand. She frowned. Joane loved her husband, but the prospect of being married to him for the rest of her life... that idea wasn't holding much water. She wanted to break through the brick walls set around her by he UN-trusting husband. She pulled off her ring and stared at it, silently cursing herself for ever agreeing to marry him. If it hadn't been for her parents crying happily, she might have declined. Jo had always been a crowd pleaser, thus explaining what she worked in theatre, she loved to please and entertain. "Dammit! W'y did t'is 'ave to 'appen to me?" Stopping her accusation Jo Gibb chuckled despite herself. She obviously had been working in Cats for too long if she was starting to speak like her character, the Notorious Rumpleteazer. She could portray the English accent like she lived there her whole life, but she hadn't. voice, but sometimes she didn't show it. That place was somewhere she longed to forget. That place was where her parents resided in the rich countryside, where she had met her now demanding and un-affectionate husband. Shaking her head, Jo stood up, slipping her ring into her pocket and looked out. She was vaguely aware when another person stepped into the theatre.   
Drew Varley closed the door behind him to prevent the cold London air from tearing more into the theatre. He was a handsome man; his hair seemed to fall loosely on his face, giving him a rugged, bad boy look. One that would make any sensible woman stop and stare. Despite the many lovers he had through out London, he never felt like he truly loved them, and if he had they didn't return the affection. He gazed around the studio, and settled his gaze on the attractive woman standing before him. She was staring off into the darkness, looking somewhere between troubled and frustrated. "Wot's wrong luv?" he asked politely. The woman jumped slightly as his voice sliced through the silence like a knife. "I... I'm fine," she turned around and gazed at him.   
Jo had been thoroughly startled by the mans' voice. But, when she turned to look at him, her breath caught in her throat. She looked down to avoid his gaze, which only made her heart pound. "Sure?"   
"Yeah... yeah I'm sure luv," Jo smiled and held out her hand, "I'm Jo Gibb, I play Rumpleteaza'" He  
chuckled softly and took her hand, placing a soft kiss on it. "I'm Drew Varley, I play Mungojerrie luv." She help but give him a wicked sensual grin. One that was normally set for one man. "Well, looks like we'll be workin' together boyo," her smile softened as she spoke. That's when the silence over came them, all words were about to be spoken, never made it. They stood, seeming to stare at each other for a long time before Drew spoke. "Jo?" "Hmmm?" She watched him, the smile erased from her face.  
Drew Varley had almost always been a forward man. But, this woman before him, made him think twice. He decided to take the polite forward approach, "I Know we just met an' all...but would mind if I kissed you?" Jo blinked in surprise, seeming to regard the question for what seemed like ages. She then smiled again, "Depends, on if your a good kisser." Her smile broke into a grin, causing Drew to smile as well. He put his hand on her face gently, and kissed her just the same. Joane's mind raced, the guilty side of her raged the question in her head, 'what if your husband comes in?' but, the selfish side of her wished he would. Then she'd be free. She gave in finally and returned the kiss, her hands running along his shoulders. He stretched his back, loving the feeling of her hands passing over his shoulder blades. The kiss deepened, Drew's tongue gentle massaging against hers. She felt her stomach tie into a knot, and her heart slammed against her ribcage. But, the guilt of betraying her husband was raging inside of her, it was fighting against the deep emotional pleasure that she was getting from the kiss. The battle continued, but much to her disappointment, the guilt reigned victorious. She put her hands on his chest, lingering into the kiss for a moment longer before pulling away. Drew was breathless to say the least. He had never had a woman kiss him back with so much pent up passion. It was almost as if she had never kissed a man and her mouth took it's toll on his. Not that he was complaining, he was doing nothing of the sort. "Wow.. t'at was amazin Jo…" he whispered. She wrung her hands together tightly, and attempted to tell him the truth. "Drew… there's somethin I need to say to you… somethin that needs to get out in the open." He lightly grabbed her hands and squeezed them, "Alrig't… I'm listenin…" His eyes studied her intensly, and she could feel her hands clammimg up. Mr. Drew Varley was different from any other man that she had ever met. There was a fire that burned inside of him that she was almost dying to get a taste of. "Well… the truth is Drew… I'm already married. I'm trapped within the walls of it as my husband isn't exactly the one I planned to spend the rest of my days with. It just isn't working for me." He looked at her puzzled and then pulled his hands away, "Married eh?"   
"I'm so sorry boyo, my parents want this marriage, but I cannot go on in this way. We have so many differences, and he doesn't listen to a bleedin word I say sometimes."   
"And you need more…"  
The words seemed to hit her like a bullet. It wasn't something she was expecting. "I-I suppose that's it," she spoke softly, as if her voice had been sucked out by an imaginary force. She moved a stray hair from her eyes, and let out a sigh. All of this was so confusing. "Fuck," her voice was barely audible, and she prayed Drew didn't hear her. That was the last thing she needed, her unlady like side was peeking out and she didn't like not having control over herself anymore. Joane wrapped her arms around her stomach and sighed. "So w'eres t'at leave us luv?" Drew asked breaking the silence. "I'll tell you t'is roig't now.. I don wanna be 'urt again, but if t'is is a possible win situation, I moig't jus risk it." He didn't want to sound harsh at all, but at least he was being honest.. and she'd have to give him credit for that...   
"I don't know hun, I don't want ta hurt you...but I also don't want live withen in the confines of my husband," she took in a breath. Not one move towards him, no as of right now Jo trusted her mouth more than her body. Her brain told her to be cautious about the situation, but her body screamed at her to move closer to Drew. "I wish it were easier," she frowned. Drew sighed and rested his hands on his hips, "T'ings like t'is are neva easy luv..." She let out a sigh, cursing to her body as she gave in, moving towards him and resting her head against his chest. "I dun't know boyo, it just feels so right wif you," she said with her eyes closed. Drew let out his own sigh, "I know wot you mean... since I walked in t'e door today, my world 'as been turned upside down..." He lightly squeezed her shoulders, and lay his head atop hers. She giggled softly depite how she was feeling, and smiled, "That is so cute, yer accent, i never met someone wif Mungojerrie's exact accent. Proves I haven't really out that much." She lightly kissed the base of his neck, and smiled. This was wrong, she knew that, but she let her emotions take over. Drew craned his neck as he felt her soft mouth on it, "I don't recall anyone tellin me it's cute.. but I believe ya..."He ran his hands through her hair, and leaned down, kissing her forehead gently. Her body stiffened slightly, it was a touch that was unfamilar to her. That simple sweetness, maybe even innocence in a relationship, was lost in her marriage or to put it better it was never there. "Can I ask you something boyo? What in the name of the heavens makes you seem so perfect?" She glanced up at him, a hint of a smile on her face. Her waist found his hands soon there gently caressing her sides, "I'm anyfing but perfec Jo... you can ask anyone." For the moment Drew found himself content on where this relationship was going, even though he was walking into it blindly.   
"You seem like it," Jo smiled. She ran her hands along his shoulders and pressed her chest lightly against his. But, she jerked back as the door opened and a tall, well-toned man walked in, his hand behind his back. He smiled slightly at Jo, "Heard you might be here hun." Joane put on a fake smile and nodded, "Yes...umm...dear..meet Drew, he plays Mungojerrie. We were just gettin' to know each other." She had said that blankly, with little emotion. The man held out his hand to Drew, smiling, "A pleasure boyo." The man was striking for his age, with black hair, his eyes were concealed behind sunglasses however. "Tod," she said hoping to avert his attention away from Drew, "I thought you were supposed to be at work." Her plan worked, and Tod withdrew his hand and smiled, "Yeah i'm on lunch, i have about a minute but i wanted to give you this." He twisted his hand out from behind his back and handed her a dozen roses, the smile never leaving his face. Jo blinked in surprise, then looked at his smile. That damned smile! It was so fake. He didn't care, he was just putting on a show to make everyone believe he did. She smiled, however, and nodded, "Thank you hun." Her husband leaned forward to give her a kiss, but Jo backed up a bit. "You better get back to work hun." "Yeah I guess so," He smiled and nodded to Drew, "pleasure Mr. Varely...come over to the house sometime...later." Jo took in a breath as her husband walked out the door, and tossed the rose's in the trash, mumbling, "Bastard."  
Drew's attention averted back to Jo, "So t'at's t'e uncarin fool eh?" he asked with almost a little hostility in his voice. "'E seems noice enoug'.. but wot do I know as bein an outsida to t'e relations'ip any'ow..." He rocked back and forth on his heels for a moment, waiting for her to say something. To explain to him just what was happening here, what he was getting himself into. "Please don't tell me you fell fer that fake display of affection boyo," Jo narrowed her eyes towards the door where her husband had stepped in. "He's always like that in public," she said to further explain her point, "It's this whole celebrity thing he has goin' for him. His motto is 'smile fer the camra's and make 'em believe that the love is there then you'll be the envy of every woman around' That's just how he is. I dunno why, he's not a celebrity or anyfin'." He watched her expressions, and noticed the infinate sadness was there. Jo was not a happy woman, and at that moment, Drew knew he had to help her. Because if she didn't get bailed out now, she would surely wither within the relationship, and there would be no saving her then. Stroking her cheek softly he replied to her, "I'm willin to put me 'eart on t'e line 'ere... if you're willin to give me a chance..." "Yer not the only one with their heart on the line here Drew," Jo watched him, seeming to not move at his touch. "Sometimes I hate love you know? It's so damned complicated." She looked at the ground, and let out a sigh, trying to choke back the tears that seemed to want to form. What reason would she have for crying? It would only make her seem weak, and pathetic. She felt her legs set a horrid rebellion against her, and she stumbled slightly. Who was she kidding? She was weak, her entire life she had been. If she would have been strong, she never would have been married...she would have stood up to her parents. "Sorry," she mumbled. Drew pulled her into a tight embrace, "I know... believe me I know..." he said as his head rested on top of hers. Never in his life had he ever held a woman as gently as he was right now. His thumb grazed her cheek to wipe away any tears that she could have she'd as he could sense that if she hadn't already cried... she would soon. "It's alroig't Jo... I'm 'ere for you... we're in t'is toget'a..." For the first time, in what seemed like forever. Joane let the tears flow, she buried her face in Drew's shirt and just cried. She didn't care who saw, not anymore anyway. His hold on her tightened slightly, holding her close to him. Drew was hoping he could offer her at least a little bit of comfort. Little did he know, that he was giving her more then just a little comfort. He was giving her a sense of security, something she hadn't had in a while, or so it seemed. She leaned her body slightly against his, and finally halted her tears. "Thank you," she mumbled, barely audible. "It's no problem luv," Drew went to loosen his grip on her, but she wouldn't let him go. She felt so safe in his arms, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. She looked up at him, and brushed a strand of hair from his face, a smile evident on her face. "Yer a hansome man boyo," she said softly. "Woy t'ank you Jo. But t'is face is nufin compared to t'e one t'at aoi can't tear me eyes off…" He cupped her small hands in his own, and each finger took a turn being kissed as he stared deeply into her eyes. Jo just stared at him, she wasn't really sure if this was reality or a dream. He stopped kissing her fingers for a moment, and then frowned almost. "Are you alroig't luv? Did aoi say sumfin wrong?" "No...everythin' you've said is right...that's whats wrong, i'm not used to it..i'm sorry," She smiled softly at him, running one of her fingers along his face gently. Drew tilted his head, enjoying the feeling of her skin against his, "T'at's a s'ame luv... an believe me w'en aoi say t'is. As long as you're wif me… you'll 'ave it quite often." She giggled despite the situation, "Dang that's so cute...yer accent is SO unbelievably cute baby." He laughed wholeheartedly. "Not true luv.. aoi'm not t'e one wif t'e accent 'ere." "True, but i like yers better than mine," Jo smiled and leaned her head forward. She had to stand on her tip-toes to kiss his chin. Drew tenderly traced his hands along her back, and he bent down to kiss the top of her head, "Woteva you say luv…" A shiver rolled up her spine, and she smiled. Her mind became fumbled at that moment and she couldn't think of anything else to say.   
She didn't have to. Drew knew what she was thinking, he could feel it. The same feelings of confusion, were muddled along with those wonderful feelings of newness in a relationship. He slowly ran his mouth along her cheekbone, and then down to the corner of her mouth, hoping that she would have the audacity to kiss him back; knowing full well that someone could very well walk in. And that someone could be her husband. Jo wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, pressing her lips a bit fiercly against his. Oh, she knew someone could walk in as well. But she didn't really care either way. Her husband wouldn't get off for another three hours, and anyone happening the walk in wouldn't know about her marriage. Where's the harm in that? Her fingers gently carressed the back of Drew's neck as she kissed him. He shivered at her touch, and he continued caressing her back as they kissed. Drew felt her tongue pulsating against his, and he pushed his own to massage hers deeply. He was sure he had never kissed another woman this way, but then Joane Gibb was not just another woman. She was THE woman that had sparked this electricity inside of him, that had not been released before. She ran one hand down along his chest, and stopped at his waistband. Inching her fingers under his waistband, Jo pulled him closer to him, one of her legs set inbetween his. Drew was nonetheless surprised, but he didn't complain. His hands that were massaging her back, inched themselves down and under the back of her shirt. He began running his fingers along her bare flesh, enjoying their kiss. She broke the kiss and took in a breath, her breathing was becoming erractic, as her heartbeat was pounding feircly. Tilting her head to the side, she kissed the side of his neck. He closed his eyes slowly, and tried to slow his own breathing. His heart was pounding in his chest as if he had just finished performing the Jellicle Ball twice over without a break. Joane's knee rubbed slighty against his thigh as she kissed down his throat. She was feeling as though her heart would fly right out of her chest at any moment, and felt a bit uncomfortable with the fact that she was losing control of her emotions. However, she didn't show it. Tilting his head back, Drew let her kiss down his neck. He wasn't forcing her into any of this, as far as he was concerned.. they would take it only as far as she wanted to go. But so far, it looked as if they were going to bed one another. She kissed the base of his throat, then gently rubbed her nose against it. All these emotions encircled her, feelings from contentment to guilt. If there ever was a known emotion, Joane Gibb had it right now. She spoke softly, as if she could barely speak at all, "We should go somewhere else..i'd hate to be the poor soul that walks in on us doin' it on the floor ya know." He squeezed her hand tightly, "As you wis' luv…" Drew began to lead her in the direction of his dressing room. He seemed almost surprised by her response. Neither of them had said that they were even thinking about sex at this point.. but apparently, the electricity between them seemed to be beginning to spark a bit out of control. Her mind raced as she followed close behind him. He wasn't the only one slightly surprise by what she said. She was too. It was like someone else had said it, and not her. But, she soon realized it WAS her that said that. She gave his hand a squeeze, and grinned slightly to herself.   
Drew took his hand away for a moment to unlock the door. He opened it, and moved off to the side, "After you milady.." he said with a wry grin. He hoped that a little dry humor might help them with the matter at hand. Jo giggled softly to herself, "And they say chivlry is dead." She strolled into his dressing room, and took a look around. He laughed, "I 'ope it's too your loikin… I may not be t'e perfect 'ouse keepa.. but aoi ain't no pig eit'a…" She giggled again, covering her hand over her mouth. Jo then cleared her throat, and said with a touch of sarcasm in her voice, "Oh, I GUESS it'll do." She grinned to let him know that she was joking. Drew cocked an eyebrow, "Well it'll 'ave ta do luv... cause aoim not about ta break me back ta fix it..." He smiled at her and took her hand, pulling her closer to him. She giggled softly, and leaned up to softly kiss the base of his neck. Her hand gentley trailed down his chest, to his waistband. A wicked grin curled at the corner of her mouth as she inched her fingers down his waistband.   



End file.
